utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAU wiki:Music Feed archives/2014
December 11, 2014 :Umbra Luna covered Isolation ≡ Thanatos December 10, 2014 :Dodger Akame and Mitsuhisa Inune covered Matryoshka December 7, 2014 :Printto covered Glass Wall(+Hiragana ust download) December 6, 2014 :SoNo covered Meltdown :Aino Erufu Covered My Dear Android please, Enjoy December 5, 2014 :Utayume Kana Covered Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic please Enjoy December 5, 2014 :Yokina Hopa Covered Yoshiwara Lament December 4, 2014 :Sora Denatsu Covered AGAIN by YUI (Fullmetal Alchemist Opening) :Sora Denatsu covered Plane Theory Hope you Like it December 3, 2014 :Utayume Kana, Samura Tomi and Totoko Shirahane covered BANG BANG Hope you Like it~ :Bunsen Berubetto covered Hi-Fi Raver November 30, 2014 :English Emily CV VC and Mimi Yorune covered Daft Punk vs Kanye West - Harder Better Faster Stronger :Hopa Twins (Printto Hopa and Yokina Hopa) covered Like Dislike(Suki Kirai) :Umbra Luna and Trace covered Magnet :Kamiyama Yugami of Kamiyama Yugami-Yugao covered 路地裏ユニバース / Alley Universe November 29, 2014 :Eleka Scatter covered Night Tales Deceive :Mizuki Kurosaki covered Strobe Last :Xia Yu Yao covered Saiai no Hakanai November 28, 2014 :Printto Hopa and Yokina Hopa covered Lost One Weeping November 27, 2914 :Atlas covered 西へ行く-The Western Lands :Bunsen Berubetto covered Hoshi No Uta :Xia Yu Yao covered I=FANTASY November 25, 2014 :Printto and Teto Kasane covered Remote Control :Bunsen Berubetto covered Five Nights At Freddy's November 23, 2014 :SoNo covered MACARON November 22, 2014 :Mackne Sai and Mackne Sae covered Kakumei Dualism -Anime Version-. November 21, 2014 :Aka Futagongaku, Ao Futagongaku, Zana Chan, Yuki Sakura, Umbra Luna, Batpoid, Trace, XYZNeko and Bunsen Berubetto covered Circus Monster November 20, 2014 :SoNo covered Filozofio November 19, 2014 :Printto Hopa covered Fukkireta (+Hologram) November 17, 2014 :Aka Futagongaku covered Yume No Hajima Ring Ring :Nemune Hasami covered Meltdown November 16, 2014 :SoNo covered The Curse of Dust :Elky debuted the remake of Pretty Little Dead Things November 15, 2014 :Batpoid covered Delusion Sketch :Printto covered I=Fantasy(Korean Version) November 14, 2014 :Chatter and Aka Futagongaku covered Pokemonshka November 13, 2014 :Nonomura Ritsu covered Scissorhands November 12, 2014 :Kokoro Shou, Isao Aoi, XYZNeko, KaiKai Kim, Aka Futagongaku, BELALUNA, SEO YURI, NOVEMBER Ameshita, ∞ Kyle, Hana Megumi, Logan Wakashima and Chatter covered Rolling Girl November 11, 2014 :Mizuki Kurosaki and Haruka Kuchiki covered enclosure November 9, 2014 :Aka Futagongaku covered Ura-Omote Lovers November 6, 2014 :Printto covered Senbonzakura (+MMD with HD 1080p) November 2, 2014 :SoNo covered First :Umbra Luna covered Rolling Girl :Awasu Tendone's first original song Emotion's Decay has been released on SoundCloud! November 1, 2014 :Printto covered Left-Behind City :Mizuki Kurosaki covered Ikisama Life Game :Mizuki Kurosaki, Reizo Raine, Midori Akine, Makune Hachi, Kazumi Kazune, Haruka Kuchiki, Kimine Kiichigo, and CODY covered EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT October 30, 2014 :SoNo covered ブランダズ -Brand As- :Dodger Akame covered Fukkireta and Q :Sae Mackne covered Creepy Song October 29, 2014 :Dodger Akame covered Kocchi Muite Baby! October 26, 2014 :N11ta covered Mousou Sketch (fixed) :Mizuki Kurosaki, Reizo Raine, ASANE HANA, Makune Hachi, Kazumi Kazune, Haruka Kuchiki, and CODY covered Bad ∞ End ∞ Night :Aka Futagongaku covered Patchwork Toxin October 25, 2014 :Trace covered Outer Science :Printto covered Wave (+MMD) :Yuri Touji covered Resistance October 24, 2014 :Printto covered From Y to Y (+Thai Sub) October 23, 2014 :Mizuki Kurosaki covered Koufuku na Shi wo :Haruka Kuchiki covered Renai Yuusha October 21, 2014 :Sae Mackne debuts English voicebank with Maybe. :Chatter covered Five Nights at Freddy's Song :Sae Mackne covered Just Be Friends October 20, 2014 :Printto Hopa covered Kokoro (+Thai Sub) :Chatter covered It's a wonderful world. October 19, 2014 :Halt Tanner sang the original song The Ones I Left Behind :Aka Futagongaku and DMO covered drop pop candy October 18, 2014 :Chatter covered Blue-Gene of No. 18 :Luna Asta covered Formalin Sea October 17, 2014 :Bunsen Berubetto covered PonPonPon. Keep an eye out for his voicebank release. October 15, 2014 :SoNo re-covered EYE October 13, 2014 :Mizuki Kurosaki and Haruka Kuchiki covered drop pop candy October 12, 2014 :Chatter covered Jittto Miteiru :Vilka covered envy. October 11, 2014 :Kabe Pierce re-covered Heart Beats October 10, 2014 :Printto Hopa covered 2D Dream Fever October 9, 2014 :Luna Asta coveredChloe :Printto Hopa covered Outer Science (FIXED LINK) :Aka Futagongaku, :Ao Futagongaku, :Zana Chan, :Yuki Sakura and :SEO YURI has covered Birthday Song For Miku. Happy Birthday MollyTheCoolCat! October 7, 2014 :Luna Asta, Fuyuka Yukine and Liam Yagami covered Acute! :Shizukana (A new Utau without a page at the moment,) sang Melt as her first cover! VB SOON TO BE RELEASED!! :Luna Asta and Klona Asta covered Incomplete Human Being :Klona Asta covered Baragoku Otome, I'm Not Supposed To Do Bad Things, Mosaic Kakera, Let Me Be With You, Coin Locker Baby and facebook Indulgence Girl !! :Mizuki Kurosaki and Kasane Teto covered Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai October 6, 2014 :Mizuki Kurosaki covered Tsukihane :Pinku Kasai covered Pinku Pinku Night of Desire October 5, 2014 :Trace covered Palette :Printto Hopa covered Double Lariat (with Hologram!) October 2, 2014 :Printto Hopa covered Let it go October 1, 2014 :Ritsu Namine KIRE and Nana NekoRe NATIVE covered Never (Natto) :Sakune Rei covered This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee :Printto Hopa covered Time Machine :Hei Ameka, Awasu Tendone and their creator covered Anti the EuphoriaHOLiC September 29, 2014 :Batpoid covered Romeo and Cinderella September 28, 2014 :Dodger Akame featuring Defoko covered Melancholic September 27, 2014 :Dodger Akame covered / - Backslash September 26, 2014 :Yokina Hopa covered Just Be Friends :Haruka Kuchiki covered 「daze」 TV Size September 25, 2014 :Luna Asta and Ori Asta covered Promise (Geddan) September 25, 2014 :Aka Futagongaku covered Mind Speaker :Hikari Kurayami, Aimi Hakune, Fuyuka Yukine, Sae Mackne, and Star Utanen covered Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dainana Gakushou "Mugen no Ai" (SoundCloud backup) September 24, 2014 :Printto Hopa covered Glow, The Lost One Weeping, Last Night Good Night and Error :Sae Mackne covered Plane Theory September 23, 2014 :Luna Asta, Naohiro and Ori Asta (Link TBA) covered The Butterfly, Flower And Spider :Yumi Minami covered Sigh :Mizuki Kurosaki covered Burenai Ai De September 22, 2014 :Luna Asta covered Plateau No Hana and Setsuna Plus September 20, 2014 :Dodger Akame covered Karakuri Pierrot :Nukupoid covered SILENCE September 19, 2014 :Aka Futagongaku covered Five Nights At Freddy's September 18, 2014 :SoNo covered Ten Faced :Ao Futagongaku covered Fear Garden September 16, 2014 :Umbra Luna and Trace covered Masked bitcH September 15, 2014 :XYZNeko covered Nyanyanyanyanya! September 14, 2014 :Luna Asta covered Carnival and Moon Festival September 13, 2014 :Luna Asta covered Gothic And Loneliness :Dodger Akame and Kabe Pierce covered Tonton Maae! :N~Nyan and MARCOloid covered Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life September 11, 2014 :Fjord Donka and MARCOloid covered Matryoshka September 10, 2014 :Rena Raine and Mizuki Kurosaki are covered NEL x Noiz are Nel :Sae Mackne, Nao Shigure, and Matsudappoiyo covered ACUTE -Reverse- :Mimi Mackne covered The Last Revolver September 9, 2014 :Luna Asta covered Brain Revolution Girl and Yuudachi No Ribbon :SoNo covered Synthesized Feelings :Ao Futagongaku and :Aka Futagongaku covered Never :MARCOloid covered +REVERSE September 8, 2014 :Luna Asta covered Culture Blooming Girl September 6, 2014 :Haruka Kuchiki and Mizuki Kurosaki covered Magnet :Matsudappoine covered Ayano's Theory of Happiness September 5, 2014 :Naze Sofuto covered Spinning Song. :Rook, E-CH0, and Sae Mackne covered Overnight Appointment September 2, 2014 :Umbra Luna covered Rotten Boy, Grotesque Romance :Haruka Kuchiki covered Close to You September 1, 2014 :Aiko Kikyuune covered Tengaku August 30, 2014 :Umbra Luna and Onsei Mashin covered Cendrillon :Weston Harlow covered The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku :Aka Futagongaku covered Circus Monster :Kakune Manaya covered Camellia Princess' Love and Aishite August 27, 2014 :Mizuki Kurosaki and Haruka Kuchiki covered /W/A/V/E// :Aiko Kikyuune sang an utau original song- Shed No Tears August 26, 2014 :Aiko Kikyuune covered / /W/A/V/E/ / In English :Hana Megumi covered Ringo Karenka. :Awasu Tendone covered Hirari, Hirari :LUMI, Aka Futagongaku, Crystal Yukimine, Trace, Skiploid, SEO YURI, Sakura Tsukine, VISTA, ECHO, Albus, Zana Chan, Batpoid, XP, Ao Futagongaku, Beat Okamine, KaiKai Kim, Kame Beach, SOFTloid, Chatter, Yuki Sakura, Claudia Alcalopez, Kana Akutagawa, Logan Wakashima, Tamashi Saito, DMO, Etto Daijoubuka, NOVEMBER Ameshita, Isao Aoi, Licorice, Daniel García, Aiko Wakana, Kori Twelves, GIO, Bear, Kafu, Kokoro Shou, Qwert-e, Artemis von Crux, Gyuhwa Hyang, CHI, Hisakawa Mi, Rylan Mercier, Weston Harlow, Mooza Kemono, HONDA SUZUKI, Monone Kuro, ∞ Kyle, Sho Yamauchi, Juuji, KIDNEY, Flaming Tybalt, Asa Yusune, Hana Megumi, LADATA, KAGEASA, Shane, Umbra Luna, Google-oid, HIDEKO, ROUGE, Yami Ryone, RaspuLoid, Hachi Makune, BELALUNA, Belinda, V10.0 CLOVER and XYZNeko covered My Favorite Vocaloid Medley. August 24, 2014 :An experimental version of SoNo has covered I'm Sorry I'm Sorry :Trace covered I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry :Aka Futagongaku covered Gomen Ne, Gomen Ne :Sae and Sai Mackne covered Jishou Mushoku :Manaya Kakune covered Just Be Friends August 22, 2014 :Mimi Mackne covered Paradichlorobenzene -VY1 Soft Mix- August 21, 2014 :Hane Datenshi, and Ikan Datenshi covered Children War :Googleloid covered There's Supposed to Be a Cheat Code For Happiness :MEGAne and NE covered Eye Examination August 20, 2014 :Mimi, Kioshi, and Kyou Mackne covered Meisou Rhapsody August 19, 2014 :Hayato Shoji covered Seventeen Year Old Reaper August 16, 2014 :Mai Sara, Matsudappoiyo and Sora Suiga covered The butterfly, flower and spider August 15, 2014 :Ichi Kuchi covered Error August 14, 2014 :Yokune Ruko covered Wave by Nikki with Namine Ritsu, Sukone Tei, and Matsudappoiyo :Sae Mackne covered Heart Chrome :Aiko Kikyuune covered Masked b*tcH :Shoji Hayato, Hato Dousei, and Yu Hexie covered Guren no Yumiya August 13, 2014 :Eva Ushiroba covered Bloody Stream :Mimi Mackne covered Witch :Eva Ushiroba covered Envy Catwalk August 12, 2014 :Sai Mackne covered Rain + Virus August 11, 2014 :Mimi Mackne covered I am a broken umbrella :Dodger Akame covered Rotten Heresy and Chocolate August 10, 2014 :Eva Ushiroba covered Eat Me August 8, 2014 :Haruka Kuchiki and Kofuku Mirai covered ANTI THE∞HOLiC :Haruka Kuchiki covered Summer Time Record -Band ver.- August 5, 2014 :Yumi Minami covered The Rain Garden :Yin Feng covered Palette August 2, 2014 :Sae Mackne covered 『Beats of Silence』 :Chatter and Umbra Luna covered I=Nightmare August 1, 2014 :Nana Kurone covered Trees in our Homeland :Kioshi Mackne released I'm Not "Cute" July 30, 2014 :Asane Sana covered Sana Sana☆Legend of the Night (Piko Piko☆Legend of the Night) :Haruka Kuchiki covered Orange July 29, 2014 :Batpoid covered Just Be Friends :Dodger Akame covered Tropical Summer July 27, 2014 :Sae Mackne covered FREELY TOMORROW July 26, 2014 :Umbra Luna covered Don't Look at Me in that Way :Zana Chan, Skiploid, Ritsu Namine, ECHO and XP covered If U Do Do. :Sae Mackne covered The Way to Eternal Happiness, I've Found It July 24, 2014 :CODY and Uta Utane covered https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iltkAPcBo5g&feature=youtu.be Fukkireta by Kasane Teto July 23, 2014 :CODY covered https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBh_FwvA_Js&feature=youtu.be Mozaic Role by Megpoid Gumi July 22, 2014 :Yumi Minami covered Alumina from anime series Death Note. :Zana Chan covered Chou from Fatal Frame 2. July 21, 2014 :Amaya Heikatsu covered Alice-acoustic arrange- July 17, 2014 :Trace covered Two Faced Lovers July 20, 2014 :Sae Mackne covered Setsuna Trip July 17, 2014 :Amaha Sora covered Let It Go ~Ari no Mama de~ (includes a short MV) July 16, 2014 :SoNo covered Self Harm Achromatic July 15, 2014 :Naze Sofuto covered Song of Robot's Ear. :Mizuki Kurosaki covered Mr. Music along with Reizo Raine, Kazumi Kazune, Makune Hachi, and Mizu Nakagone. Soundcloud link: Mr. Music July 14, 2014 :Trace covered Overdose July 13,2014 :Genshine Roku covered Circus Monster :Mackne Momo NATSU covered Coward Montblanc July 12,2014 :Akira Kotone covered Outer Science July 11, 2014 :Aya Yashinne and Nolia Shirayuki covered Summertime Record July 9, 2014 :Zana Chan covered Ikasama Life Game July 7, 2014 :Mitsuhisa Inune/光久イヌネ DARK Append covered God Knows July 6, 2014 :Makune Hachi covered Children Record featuring with Kazumi Kazune and Mizuki Kurosaki. :Mackne Kioshi covered Tsukema Tsukeru July 3, 2014 :XYZNeko and Rylan Mercier covered World's End Dancehall July 2, 2014 :Mizuki Kurosaki covered Lost Time Memory. :Mai Sara covered Hirari Hirari June 27, 2014 :KAIKA's cover of 弔花の少女 was uploaded to YouTube on June 22, 2014. The cover was previously posted here on SoundCloud 11 months ago. :Utsukushii Murusakine covered Outer Science :Kaori Amai covered A fake, fake, psychotropic :SoNo covered Rolling Girl June 23, 2014 :Zana Chan covered Rugrats Theory :Mizuki Kurosaki covered Kagerou Days June 22, 2014 :Trace and Yuki Sakura covered Matryoshka June 18, 2014 :Batpoid covered Abstract Nonsense with her newly released ACT 2! June 14, 2014 :SoNo covered Kagerou Days :Mitsuhisa Inune covered Puzzle along with a new VB Release and a new concept art! (DARK Append CV) June 13, 2014 :Yokune Ruko covered Anti Beat :Zana Chan covered World's End Dancehall With Yuki Sakura. Yuki Sakura is the property of MrMokona14. June 5, 2014 :Nana NekoRe covered Tsukema Tsukeru (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) June 3, 2014 :Violet Uzaine covered Unhappy Refrain June 1, 2014 :Nana NekoRe covered Ambiguous Reversi (曖昧なリバーシ / Amai Na Rabushi) -V Flower- a UST download is available! May 31, 2014 :Un Named UTAU covered EYE EYE May 30, 2014 :XYZNeko covered PONPONPON :Nana NekoRe covered Watching You Die May 27, 2014 :Nana NekoRe and Danshi Iroppoi covered Never (Nattou) :Nana NekoRe covered Love Love Nightmare. A UST download is available. May 25, 2014 :Kaiserine Sympherianne covered daze and Hirari, Hirari May 26, 2014 :Nana NekoRe re-covered Pantsu Nageru Mon (I can take off my panties!) she sounds very cute and soft! Give a listen~ May 25, 2014 :Nana NekoRe covered I=Fantasy May 24, 2014 :Trace covered Macaron May 23, 2014 :Mackne Sae covered The Vastness of the Hereafter Is Within the Light of the Fireflies with Matsudappoiyo May 22, 2014 :New male UTAUloid Danshi Iroppoi covered GLIDE His voice is clear, smooth and quite manly, give a listen! May 21, 2014 :Nana NekoRe and Odette covered Candy Candy May 18, 2014 :Miko Ooka (2nd form) covered Detention Teacher (Inokori Sensei) May 16, 2014 :Nana NekoRe covered Hello Kitty (Avril Lavigne) A full UST download is available May 15, 2014 :Minami Yumi covered CiRcUs MoNsTeR :Zana Chan covered Trust Me (TV Version) May 12, 2014 :Shine Hito covered ELLIE. May 10, 2014 : Minami Yumi covered Crime and Punishment demo version. May 6, 2014 :Monone Kuroi has covered Donut Hole and Senbonzakura. April 29,2014 :XYZNeko covered Graffiti Picasso April 28, 2014 :Nana NekoRe covered He's A Pirate (Pirates of the Caribbean), a UST download is available April 24, 2014 :Akiko covered Close to you April 24, 2014 :Sakura Makoto covered Psycho with her new Act02 VB. April 24, 2014 :Miko Ooka covered 「Ib」. An extra UST is available. April 22, 2014 :Nana NekoRe covered Splatter Party a UST download is available April 21, 2014 :Nana NekoRe covered Raspberry＊Monster April 20, 2014 :Nana NekoRe covered W/A//V///E April 18, 2014 :Nana NekoRe covered Turn Me On (David Guetta) as her second English test. Her English is surprisingly decent, please give a listen :D April 17, 2014 :Nana NekoRe covered GLIDE A UST download is available. :Murphi covered Murphi Murphi Night Fever links are available. :Nana NekoRe covered Harder Better Faster Stronger (Daft Punk) as an English test. A UST download is available. :Zana Chan covered Bacterial Contamination His voice can be creepy if set low enough. April 15, 2014 :Nana NekoRe covered Oh! (SNSD/Girls' Generation) and KiLLER LADY her voice is adorable and smooth, please give a listen :3 A UST download is available. :SoNo and Benjamin GDNloids: covered A Pair of Wintry Winds April 10, 2014 :Yoru Metarune covered Shotgun Lovers April 10, 2014 :Violet Uzaine (Indonesian Voicebank) covers Radioactive (forced language test) April 9, 2014 :Trace covered I've Got to Find a Way :SoNo, Beru Akarune and CHELLO covered Zero April 8, 2014 :Violet Aura EUPHORIA SCALE (2 pitch version Violet Aura + GLORIOUS Append) covered KOKORO - VOCALOUD MIX April 7, 2014 :Claudio Blanche covered Astronauts April 5, 2014 :Nana NekoRe covered Mr. Taxi, her voice is smooth and cute, please check it out! A UST download is available. April 4, 2014 :Rokuji covered Let It Go! :Zana Chan covered CiRcUs MoNster Better version of it! March 30, 2014 :Chatter covered Nekomimi Switch +UST March 29, 2014 :Loveing Ellanel's Power Append Covered The Transient Apple Salesgirl :TESLOID Metsuki covered Kokoro :Error Scarlet covered Headphone Actor :Ritsu Namine and Miko Ooka covered Cantarella March 23, 2014 :Saga Nyaonkunu covered WAVE March 22, 2014 :Zana Chan covered CiRcUs MoNsTeR March 18, 2014 :Mai Sara and Nami Utaune covered Anti the EuphoriaHOLiC :Hisakawa Mi and Trace covered Cendrillon March 16, 2014 :Mai Sara covered Let it go (Japanese ver.) :Yugana Tori VCV Multipitch covered -ERROR March 13, 2014 :Mani Hatsu and Violet Aura covered Anti the EuphoriaHOLIC March 9, 2014 :Momo Momone covered Morning Glow and Fantasia March 7, 2014 :Pururu covered Águas de Março; CVVC multilingual voice bank has been released :Namine Ritsu covered Crayon → NND YT March 6, 2014 :Kai Kim and Niumaki Teshikafu covered World's end Dancehall :Ruko Yokune♂ covered Sentimental Android March 3, 2014 :SoNo covered Transceiver March 1, 2014 :Mai Sara covered ELECT :Violet Uzaine (Indonesian voicebank) covered Can't I Even Dream? (Indonesian Cover) February 28, 2014 :Violet Aura "Glorious append" covered CHOIR - Dedicated to BRAVEs February 24, 2014 :Utakawa Rina and Utakawa Shun covered Childish Wars for their 2nd anniversary! NNDYT February 23, 2014 :Tei Sukone covered Heart Democracy February 20, 2014 :Utano Akita and Batpoid covered Never February 18, 2014 :Utakawa Rina and Utakawa Shun covered Shiki Ori no Hane (+ UST release) NND YT :Yugana Tori covered sleeping beauty February 17, 2014 :Trace and SoNo covered Hurting for A Very Hurtful Pain February 15, 2014 :Momo Momone covered Tender February 13, 2014 :Mai Sara covered The Beast February 10, 2014 :Violet Aura covered EDEN (in VCV and CV VC) February 9, 2014 :Violet Aura,Riki Sixton,Hyouko Riuta,【AL!CE】,Roko Soon,Yume Utao, TESLOID Metsuki and EMULOID Misaki covered Capriccio Farce February 8, 2014 :Violet Aura and Ela Teino covered World's End Dancehall :Violet Aura and Ayame Tenneson covered Matryoshka :Violet Uzaine covered Chaosmaid February 7, 2014 :Violet Aura and TESLOID Metsuki covered Synchronicity 3 :Batpoid covered Scarlet Rose :ERROR Scarlet & Helena-sama covered Kill me, Queen + UST February 5, 2014 :Ritsu Namine covered Let it Go (Japanese Version) February 4, 2014 :Trace and Batpoid covered Splatter Party :RV 03 Erik coverd Royals, with his English VB. Cover here February 2, 2014 :Mai Sara and Matsudappoiyo covered Seasonal Feathers :Batpoid covered World is Mine :Rie Yukimura and Akiza Shiki covered Karakuri卍Burst February 1, 2014 : Trace, Murphi, Hisakawa Mi, Shinko Otochi, and Yami Ryone covered Alice of Human Sacrifice January 29, 2014 :Haruka Suzume covered Konna ni Chikaku De :Yami Sukoshi covered Ambiguous declaration of Independence January 25, 2014 :Niumaki Teshikafu covered Jittto Miteiru (St-aring Down) :SoNo covered I Wish You A Happy Death January 24, 2014 :ERROR Scarlet covered A Thousand Year Solo January 23, 2014 :Trace and Shinko Otochi covered Ai Dee January 21, 2014 :Tree and Otakune Weeaboo covered Magnet :Rika Takahashi covered Last Song January 20 2014 :Clyde Amaski CV 2.5 covered Q January 19, 2014 :Kazumi Pressurepoint covered ERROR January 18, 2014 :Trace covered Kocchi Muite Baby :SoNo covered ADAM :Mai Sara covered Jitter Doll :Miko Ooka covered A Tale of Six Trillion Years and A Night January 17, 2014 :Violet Uzaine covered Ageage Again January 14, 2014 :Trace covered Bad Apple!! January 12, 2014 :Trace covered Rugrats Theory :Hama Ikasu covered Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night January 11, 2014 :Trace covered Masked bitcH January 9, 2014 :Trace covered Candy Candy January 7, 2014 :Trace and Murphi covered I=Nightmare :OTOME covered Sayonakidori. :Naito Metarune covered Chloe :Momo Momone covered FREELY TOMORROW. January 5, 2014 :Trace, Murphi, Yami Ryone, and Shinko Otochi covered Dark Woods Circus :Trace covered Meltdown :Trace and Murphi covered Magnet :Rie Yukimura covered I=NIGHTMARE :Niumaki Teshikafu covered Infection January 4, 2014 :Trace and Murphi covered Ah, it's a Wonderful Cat Life! :Loveing Ellanel's Power Demo Covered Error :Tree covered Two-faced Lovers January 3, 2014 :Trace covered Circus Monster :Mai Sara covered Donut Hole :Mai Sara covered Paranoia (soundcloud) (Youtube) January 2, 2014 :Rie Yukimura covered Bad Apple!! :ERROR Scarlet covered Ref-Rain [Y@nderella SMiLE version] :ERROR Scarlet covered Bright Snow :KAZUKI covered Just Be Friends (Acapella) :YUUKI UTA covered Nonsense Speaker January 1, 2014 :Loveing Ellanel's Power Demo Covered Leave it to Yotsuya-san :Niumaki Teshikafu covered Q :Tei Sukone covered I=Nightmare :Nana Kurone & TATARI covered children's War :Tonda Kokoro & Namine Ritsu covered Happy Synthesizer Category:Archive